StarWarsEpisodeIXRiseOfSkywalker
by Marvelforlife
Summary: This version of Star Wars Episode 9 The Rise Of Skywalker is my version of how I would like the movie to go before I watch the movie. It takes place about a year after the events of Star Wars: The Last Jedi.


Episode IX

THE RISE OF SKYWALKER

Crawl:

The RESISTANCE is shattered, crushed by the FIRST ORDER, General Leia Organa and her loyal band of fighters run from the growing evil of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Gaining assistance from their allies scattered in the Outer Rim there is still some hope left.

Driven by the darkness, Kylo Ren sends his Knights of Ren to search the Outer Rim for a mythical Sith artifact that promises the complete control over all the star systems. The power that his grandfather was never able to possess...

Rey senses his mission, but the young Jedi has disappeared. Determined to find their friend Finn and Poe travel to Da Soocha V in hopes of finding Rey...

MUSTAFAR

A damaged dissident-class light cruiser flew into the atmosphere of the lava planet. When the cruiser landed the thruster became overheated, smoke poured from the thruster on the left.

One of the passengers exited the ship, clenching his fist. "Dammit!" He exclaimed. After him came five more figures, all of them wearing similar breathing apparatus and black clothing.

"Sir we're getting a call from the Supreme Leader.." One of the men said, he wore a cape very similar to Kylo Ren's and held a large blaster in his hands.

"Put him through."

A small hologram of a disgruntled Kylo Ren appeared, his arms crossed.

"We've made it to Mustafar sir, but our thruster is badly damaged." The first man said.

"Begin the search, I will be coming soon to join you, don't worry about the ship." The hologram disappeared.

"You heard him, begin the search." All six men began walking towards a large structure, it was like a castle, a waterfall of lava pouring from the front of it.

BORLEIA

The Millenium Falcon lands on the desert planet, in front of an old Rebel base. Hopefully, the last remaining rebels will be able to get enough power to send a signal to their allies in the Outer Rim. They enter the base, quickly sending distress signals to their allies. Old X-Wing fighters and other ships were hidden in the base, which some rebels quickly began fixing so they were in good condition.

Once all the rebels were off the Falcon, Rey closed the ramp, leaving her alone. She sat in the cockpit, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes, turning around as she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you ready?" Luke said with a soft smile. His body had a blueish hue to it almost ghost like.

Rey turned around, taken by surprise when she saw him. She smiled back. "Where too?"

"Coruscant." Luke, walked towards her, using the force to start the engine.

Kylo Ren sat in his chambers, with the help of small droids, fixed his helmet, the helmet was pretty similar to his original one except the cracks on this helmet were glowing a bright red.

"With this Lord Vader...we will be able to gain control of entire galaxies! Then..not even those pesky rebels will be able to stop us." A man in a black cloak stood he had a evil smile, in his hand was a black crystal, the man looked at his apprentice the mighty Sith, Darth Vader. Behind the old man were rows and rows of Sith holocrons, making the room glow a bright red.

"I will accomplish what others have failed to do my master...I will not fail you." Darth Vader promised, his deep breaths echoed throughout the room. "I will finish what you started.."*

Kylo Ren had been having these sort of visions or flashbacks or whatever they were for some time now. They were all the same yet they were all different. That same old man was always there, the same Sith holocrons, the same planet. What was different was who the old man was speaking to, sometimes it was Darth Vader, sometimes it was someone by the name of Darth Maul, or Darth Tyranuss, or Snoke...

At first he wasn't really interested in the visions, he just merely ignored them but now...he wanted to find that crystal. He wanted to have that power, the power that none of the other Sith Lords were able to possess.

The only problem was, he didn't know where to look. The only clue he had was the red room, as he called it, the room filled with Sith holocrons.

He stood up, finally finished with his helmet after hours of working. He couldn't help but smile at his work, putting the helmet on.

"General our allies from the Aquilaean System are on their way with reinforcements!" One of the rebels said excitedly, smiling at Leia.

"Good, keep the distress signal going, good work Commander." Leia ordered, sitting down on a bench beside the remaining X-Wing fighters. She held a medallion in her hand, running her fingers down the rusted metal. "No one's ever really gone right?" She said to herself before setting the medallion back in her pocket, walking to the others who were sending more distress signals.

After a few hours, a large ship approached in front of the base, the rebels excitedly and quickly grabbed all they could and boarded the ship, some of them using the old X-Wing fighters and following the large ship as it flew into light-speed.

Finn walked up to Poe, his arms crossed. "Have you seen Rey anywhere?"

"No I haven't seen her, she should be around here somewhere I wouldn't worry." Poe put his hand on Finn's shoulder reassuringly.

Two of the Knights of Ren entered the large structure, a structure that they were told was the castle of Darth Vader...

They walked through the halls, their footsteps echoing in the bare hallways. Multiple suits that belonged to the mighty Sith Lord lined the halls like an armory. But at the end of the hall there was a metal crate. The Knight holding a spear nodded to the other.

The other knight opened the box, revealing hundreds of lightsabers, most likely belonging to the Jedi Vader killed, the Knight of Ren had assumed. "Should we take it?"

"Yes, take it to the ship and as much of the armor you can, I'll keep looking." The Knight of Ren commanded and continued exploring the castle, entering a room, the knight found a whole shelving unit, hundreds of clear, glass containers held ashes in them.

The Knight removed their helmet, revealing a woman. She brushed her long blonde hair out of her face and began grabbing the containers.

"This isn't Coruscant...where did you take us?" Luke asked, slightly annoyed. "You said you knew where it was-..."

"I know. I don't want any distractions and if Finn or anyone comes looking for me I can't have them finding me." Rey explained, landing the Falcon.

DA SOOCHA V

"I know someone here who will cover for me, and if they need help, she will surely be able too." Rey said, receiving a nod from Luke before he disappeared.

Rey entered the small hut she had landed by, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Someone from inside had shouted, opening the door. "Ah Rey! Good to see you..." Maz smiled softly.

"Hello again Maz, it's great to see you as well, I have the beacon..." Rey held out the beacon and placed it in Maz's hands. "Thank you."

"Of course Rey. Good luck.." she said before closing the door.

Rey walked back into the Falcon, starting the engines. "Next stop Coruscant."

The Falcon left the atmosphere of the green planet, going into light-speed.

"What makes Coruscant so...special?" Rey asked, turning around.

"There is the birthplace of Darth Vader. The birthplace of the Galactic Empire...There is an old Jedi temple there where Darth Vader and his troops killed and slaughtered Jedi. However Jedi many relics, holocrons, and books still remain." He began.

"Under the temple is a secret underground Sith temple. The place has both dark and light, which is why it's so important." Luke explained. "When we get there you will learn the ways of both sides, the ways of the Force."

"Maybe if I was stronger..." Rey muttered.

"What's that?" Luke asked, sitting by Rey.

"I'm sorry for not being able to redeem Ben, he was so close I felt it...if I had just tried harder." Rey frowned and avoided making eye contact, her mind drifting off to Snoke's throne room.

"You were right though, there was and still is conflict in him. You were close, but he'll come around. Eventually..." Luke smiled reassuringly.

"I hope so." Rey smiled back, she wanted him to redeem himself more than ever, she wanted to help him. To save him.

She sensed his mission, his mission to rule the galaxy, it made her lose hope in the future she saw, but hopefully Luke was right. After all he was right about Darth Vader, who was probably the most evil man in the world.

She could save him, Rey thought. She had to, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she couldn't...

He couldn't be saved, that's what Kylo Ren kept trying to tell himself. He had already given everything to the Dark Side so what's the point of going back now?

He entered his Tie Destroyer, the one inspired by his grandfathers' and flew into hyperspace, setting the coordinates on his navigation computer, he knew this time he wouldn't be distracted, he would not fail.

He would become the most powerful Sith Lord, like his grandfather.

And again he heard Darth Sidious's voice taunting him...

"The Dark Side of the Force is a path way to many abilities some consider to be unnatural..."

"Finally!" Finn exclaimed, looking out the window of the ship. They had just landed on the beautiful planet. There were forests and lakes everywhere.

Finn exited the ship, staring at the place in awe. "Wow...it's beautiful."

"Sure is." Poe smiled, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I've actually been here a few times, wanna see my favorite spot?"

"Sure why not." The two walked into the woods. "When did you come here?"

"Mostly just for missions." He said with a shrug.

"I think we're a little far away...maybe we should head back." Finn suggested.

"Wait look!" Poe pointed to his right.

Finn looked in that direction, confused, there was nothing there but trees. "Poe what-?" That was the last thing he said before everything went black.

Poe held a large stick in his hand, removing the mask from his face that looked exactly like the Captain's. The alien gave a relieved breath. He contacted the First Order, a hologram of General Hux appearing.

"I have the location of the base. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

The Knight of Ren grabbed a small disk out of her pocket, placing it on a table. A hologram of Kylo Ren appeared. "There's no sign of the crystal my Lord."

"Keep looking, it has to be there somewhere." He demanded. "I am on my way to you now."

"Yes sir." She nodded and watched as the hologram disappeared.

CORUSCANT

Rey landed the Falcon in front of the Jedi temple. It was probably the largest building she had ever seen. Well besides Maz's castle. She stayed in the cockpit, staring at the building in awe. How was it possible for people to build that thing? It must have taken so long until it was finished-..

Her thoughts got cut off as she heard Luke behind her clear his throat. "Come on, we don't have all day." He reminded her.

"Oh! Right sorry..it's just the temple is so big." She exited the Falcon, approaching the entrance of the temple, her foot steps echoing through the empty halls.

"There are some special people who will help you on your journey. I will be able to help yes, but these individuals will give you what I can't." Luke appeared in front of her.

To his right appeared another Force ghost with that same blueish hue surrounding it. The ghost was definitely not human, nor any alien species Rey had seen or heard of.

"This is Master Yoda, he has trained Jedi masters for centuries, including me and my father and his master and his master before him." Luke introduced the small, green alien who looked up at Rey, smiling gently.

"Hello Rey, look forward to teaching you I do. Powerful you are..yes powerful, use aspects of the Dark Side you will but beware as it can take over.." Yoda reminded her.

"Of course Master." She nodded.

"This is Master Kenobi, he was the one who sent me on my journey to become a Jedi many years ago, he was also my father's master." Luke smiled as an old man appeared, wearing a Jedi robe.

"Hello Rey." Obi Wan held his hand out to her.

Rey shook his hand. "Hello Master Kenobi, it's nice to meet you."

"And lastly, we have my father Master Skywalker." Luke looked to his left as a young man appeared. "I've been excited to meet you Rey." He held out his hand to her.

Rey shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too. I have so many questions-.."

"Which all of them will be answered. Don't worry, we have plenty of time." Anakin reassured her, giving a caring smile which seemed so familiar to her...

It reminded her of Ben. He could've been here with her learning more about the Force, learning balance but he wasn't because she failed.

"Follow me." Luke said as the other Force ghosts began to fade away.

Rey followed the Jedi master, looking around the Jedi temple, imagining what it was like when the Jedi were still around.

"We will first focus on the Light Side of the Force." Luke held out his hand, opening a door that was in front of them. Behind the door was a giant library, there were rows of books and holocrons and navicomputers. Luke closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force finding the book he needed.

When he opened his eyes there was an old and tattered book in his hand. "According to the Jedi, attachment is forbidden, possession is forbidden, compassion is forbidden. This book contains the rules of the Light Side of the Force, you will read it and memorize it, and apply it to everything you do from now on." Luke held the book to Rey.

"If you need to there's more books in the library, right now you will study this." The Jedi Master commanded.

"But I thought I was supposed to learn both sides..." Rey raised her eyebrow, taking the book from Luke.

"You have to master each side first, today you will learn about the Light Side, the Jedi...when you have mastered that you will learn of the Dark Side." Luke said before vanishing.

Rey took in a deep breath before sitting in front of a navicomputer and opening the book, running her fingers along the historic pages.

Leia walked back towards the ship that had taken her to this hospitable planet, she had forgotten one of her belongings in the ship.

Upon entering she heard she could hear a muffled crash, she froze waiting for the noise to come again.

This time it was a muffled voice. She walked around the ship, the noise leading her towards it. She found herself in front of the storage compartment. She opened the door to reveal Poe, tied up.

Leia quickly removed the rag from his mouth. "Poe?! How-? What happened?"

"It's the First Order. There's a spy here he's disguised as me..." Poe explained, trying to catch his breath. "We need to stop him, he probably already informed them that we're here."

"Let's go." Leia and Poe ran to the base and to the Commander.

"Commander Talos, I need to speak with you." Leia said, the two leaders going off to the side.

"How can I help you?" The Commander asked. She seemed to be about Poe's age, tall and dark skinned.

"There's a First Order spy here, he is disguised as Captain Poe Dameron." Leia glanced at Poe, who was behind her.

"You need to alert everyone." Poe suggested, even when he was with people of higher rank he never hesitated to give his opinions.

"Right of course." Commander Talos walked over to the entrance of the base, there was a lever there, she pulled it and sounded the alarms.

Finn jumped up, adrenaline rushing through him. What just happened? He stood up, making his way back to the base.

He found Poe and Leia, Poe walked towards him. "Finn are you okay?" Poe asked, noticing the giant bruise on Finn's forehead.

"Y-Yeah I think so..." he looked up upon hearing the alarms. "What's going on?"

"There's a First Order spy here, we need to stay on alert. He's disguised as me." Poe explained. "If the First Order comes we could really use Rey."

"I don't know where she is...Leia told me she had no idea either. What if she's in trouble?" Finn asked, his expression now concerned. "We need to find her now."

"I'll get a ship started, do you still have the beacon?"

"Right here." Finn showed Poe the beacon on his wrist.

Kylo Ren landed his ship on the planet of Mustafar, a sense of satisfaction ran through him, he knew this place was very connected to the Dark Side of the Force, every time he came here he was reminded of what he needed to do. He began walking towards the humongous castle but froze when he heard Darth Sidious's voice again.

"Ah the mighty Kylo Ren..."

He knew this time it was not a vision of the past, he turned around, seeing the old man in a black cloak. He looked at the man in horror, unable to believe what he was seeing. "How-? What are you doing here?"

"You underestimate the power of the Dark Side...you call yourself a Sith Lord, an heir to Darth Vader. But you know what I see?" Sidious walked to the young man.

Ren didn't respond, he just stared at the Sith Lord, still in shock.

"You have conflict within you...you have compassion for...that girl, Rey." He laughed, looking to his right. "This is what you want isn't it?" He asked, pointing his finger to where he was looking.

Kylo looked to where Sidious was pointing to and gasped, seeing Rey wearing a black cloak, holding a double-bladed crimson lightsaber. Her eyes were bright yellow with red rims around them. "Rey?"

"Yes...if we work together, if you join me I can bring her to us and you both can bring order to the galaxy!" He stood beside Kylo Ren, looking at him eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"And what do you get out of this?"

"That's my business...do we have a deal or not?" He snapped, becoming impatient.

Ren stayed quiet, pondering on this proposition. Did he really want that? If Rey chose not to join him before why would she now? He couldn't force the decision and he knew for a fact she would never join and things would remain the same. The two on opposite sides of the coin. "No...I can't."

Commander Talos stood outside the base, her eyes growing wide as she saw hundreds of grey specks in the sky. She didn't have to think twice to know what it was...The First Order.

Leia stood by her, in front of the entrance of the Resistance base, wringing her hands as she looked up at the sky, seeing small dots, and green and red beams of light flashing. She took in a shaky breath unsure of how this would end.

"We're losing to many ships General...how do you want to proceed?" Commander Talos asked.

Leia stayed silent, staring at the sky. "We can't surrender yet. Just wait, Finn and Poe should be back soon with help."

DA SOOCHA V

Poe landed the cruiser on the planet, upon exiting the ship he and Finn followed the Binary Beacon, leading them to a hut.

Finn knocked on the door, confused as to why Rey was here. His eyes widened when he saw Maz Kanata opening the door. "Maz? Is Rey here?" He asked.

"No she is not. She told me to keep this beacon here since she wanted to not be interrupted on her journey." She explained.

"But we need to find her, the First Order is attacking and we need her help. Please Maz is there anything you can do?" Poe begged.

"She told me she was going to complete her training at a planet called Coruscant." Maz said with a sigh, handing the beacon to Finn. "She won't be happy if you go after her but I understand it's for the best."

"Thank you so much Maz. I owe you one." Finn said before him and Poe ran to the cruiser, setting the coordinates for Coruscant.

"They're real page turners aren't they?" Luke appeared in front of a bored and tired Rey.

She glared at him, closing the book. "I already know this stuff, I read the Jedi texts you know.."

"You're going to be working with Master Skywalker today. He's outside the temple." Luke said before disappearing.

Rey grabbed her belongings, walking outside the temple, seeing Anakin, he glanced at her as she came closer, taking a deep breath. She opened her mouth to speak but Anakin cut her off.

"Yesterday what did you learn about the Light Side of the Force?" Anakin began walking down a dirt path that circled the temple.

Rey followed him, remembering all she had read. "The Light Side of the Force is about peace and calmness. There is no emotion only peace, there is no ignorance there is knowledge, there's no passion only serenity, and there is no chaos only harmony." She began. "Jedi considered it to be the normal "nature" of the Force, and that was their code."

"You paid attention, that's good." Anakin gave her a -good job- nod. "I'm gonna guess you know what we're doing today?"

Rey froze as they were now standing in front of an open door way, there were stairs leading to a dark hall, she was almost to frightened to go in there. "Yes...I know." She glanced at him, sensing the discomfort in his eyes as he walked through the door, she followed him, the tension building.

She could hear a woman's voice, whispering to her, taunting her as they went deeper through the halls and into a chamber there was a box on the ground and nothing else.

"Before...before we begin, I want you to grab what's inside that box." Anakin managed to say, wringing his hands.

Rey glanced at him, trying to understand why he was acting so weird. Maybe it was because he hated being here, in the temple he created when he was Darth Vader? She tried to shrug it off as she approached the box on the ground.

She slowly opened it, seeing a wooden necklace inside. She furrowed her eyebrows, bewildered as to why this thing was so important. She picked it up, expecting something, a vision, anything but there was just silence.

She looked at Anakin, still holding the necklace. "Is this it?"

"Just wait." He said quietly.

"What? What do you mean no?" Sidious became enraged, glaring at Kylo Ren.

"I won't join you. Not if it means causing harm to Rey. I know if she does not join you, you will destroy her and I can't let you do that." Kylo Ren snapped, clenching his fists because he knew that he shouldn't be caring about Rey. He shouldn't have these feelings. "Just go away.."

"If you change your mind you can find me on the planet of Endor. Just know Kylo Ren, that I can help you get what you want most." The Sith Lord said before disappearing.

"Sir! We found it!" A Knight Of Ren ran to his master, holding a capsule in his hand. He held the capsule towards him.

Kylo turned around, taking the capsule and opening it to reveal a black crystal. "Get the others and tell them to cancel the search. We will meet again when the time is right."

The whole cave began to shake, making Rey fall backwards. Anakin disappeared, leaving Rey alone. "Wait! Come back! Help!" She shouted as the ground fell beneath her, sending her falling down a black abyss.

She landed in a field, creatures she didn't recognize were roaming about, the sun grazed her skin, the feeling she felt here was calming.

In the distance she heard laughter, it was far but clear enough so she could hear it. She walked towards it, seeing a young man and woman sitting on the grass. The woman couldn't have been much older than she was. The man...

Was it Anakin?

Before she could say or do anything the ground began crumble again, and when Rey opened her eyes she was in an auditorium, an old man was sitting down next to Anakin the two were talking, she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Master! Master Skywalker what's-?!" She tried to call him but he didn't hear, the two just kept talking.

The walls began closing in on her and she found herself on the floor, in front of her was a bearded man, tears spilling from his eyes as he looked on the ground in front of him.

Rey looked in horror as she saw Anakin, his arms and legs were severed, the lava from the river behind him was engulfing him.

"You were my brother Anakin! I loved you!" The man said, looking away for a moment as it was to much for him to bear.

"I hate you!" Anakin shouted, glaring at the man, in his eyes was a rage and hatred Rey had never seen before.

She then appeared in a room, there was medical equipment everywhere and in front of her was Darth Vader. Just the sound of his breathing made her tremble.

The Sith Lord walked towards her, his crimson blade glowing brightly as he raised it, sending it straight through her.

Rey opened her eyes, gasping, her heart raced as she found herself back where she was in the Sith temple. She was still holding the necklace, she threw it away from her, standing up quickly. "What was that?" She demanded, looking at Anakin.

"That was my story, or at least part of it." He walked to the necklace, picking it up. "I made this a long, long time ago for Padme, the queen of Naboo." He smiled softly, remembering the days when they were young and had nothing but each other. "She was the love of my life, the mother of my children and...I failed her." He took in a shaky breath, still holding firmly onto the necklace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure she would be very proud of you now. You came back to the good side and saved your son." Rey smiled softly, trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you." He nodded to her and walked down the halls. "Now for the training, those visions you saw...that's what happens when you fall for the temptations." He explained. "Will you fall for them?"

"No! Of course not." Rey defended herself, surprised he would ask that. She would never turn, she had come to far.

"What do you want the most?" Anakin stood in front of her now, using the Force to open a door.

"I...I don't know." Rey shrugged, confused by the question. Just as she was about to speak she could hear footsteps from behind her. She turned around, gasping softly as she saw him...

Kylo Ren turned around, frozen in his place when he saw her. It had been so long since he last saw her, he relaxed his once tense posture and slowly approached her. "It's you..." he whispered, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Ben.." Rey backed away from him slowly, still shocked by his unexpected arrival.

"Ben? That's...that's not what I expected-..." Anakin furrowed his brows and looked at Rey, his eyes widened when he saw Kylo Ren.

"Who's that?" Kylo asked, looking at Anakin.

"That's...that's Anakin Skywalker, your...your grandfather." She managed to say, unsure of how he would react to seeing the man he idolized in a completely different way.

"M-my...my what?" He froze in his steps, staring at the Force ghost in horror. "But he-...this doesn't make any sense."

Anakin walked to his grandson, he felt so much pain seeing Kylo like this. "After turning to the Dark Side everyone will say it's to late for you to be redeemed, eventually even you will begin to tell yourself it is to late to go back, that no one will forgive you for the unimaginable things you've done, so there's no point in coming back right?" He began, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He nodded, he felt exposed now, the sad truth of his conflicting soul coming out, emotions dancing all over his face he was unsure what to feel or say or do. Should he keep listening? Should he leave and go back to what he does best?

"But you're wrong, everyone else is wrong, you want to know why?" Anakin put his hand on Kylo's shoulder. "Because everyone can be redeemed, I was at the time considered to be the most ruthless man alive and look at me now, my son saved me...I'm hoping I can do the same for you."

"Don't...don't do that." He begged, he had come so far in the Dark Side, he gave everything he had, he gained so much power, he couldn't just throw it away now. "Don't patronize me for something you were to weak to do." A part of him wanted to let go but he knew he couldn't do that now. Not when he had the chance to fulfill what Darth Vader failed to do.

But how could he have not known? How could his family have lied to him? Anger boiled through him. "I will finish what you started grandfather, even if you did turn I will become what you failed to be." He declared.

Without another word they were gone. Kylo Ren could feel the tears streaming down his face as he now stood on the planet he saw in his vision. Looking to the horizon he could see the remains of the Death Star.

ENDOR

He walked down the cliff seeing a dark figure. He was much taller than him, the figure's breathing was the only thing being heard. Kylo Ren grabbed his lightsaber, holding on tightly to the hilt. "Who are you?"

The figure turned around, flowing black robes trailing the figure, and a face masked by a black metal breath screen. "You know who I am.." Darth Vader held his saber in his hands igniting the crimson blade.

Kylo Ren stepped away from the Dark Lord, frightened. He quickly ignited his lightsaber as Vader attempted to strike his grandson down.

He concentrated his gaze on the Sith Lord, trying not to be intimidated by him. Lightsabers clashed back and forth, Ren knew he wouldn't win this fight if they kept going like this forever. He gained distance away from Vader, holding his hand out and closing his eyes, trying to stop Vader. He opened his eyes only to find it did nothing, he tried again and again but Vader only got closer and closer, raising his lightsaber.

Kylo ignited his lightsaber, the blade going straight through Vader. He stepped away, watching as Vader's breathing labored, his lightsaber falling to the ground. Ren pulled the saber towards him with the Force, looking from the weapon to his grandfather who was kneeling on the ground a few feet in front of him.

Ren threw the lightsaber at the Sith Lord, sending Vader's head off, his body collapsing on the ground. Kylo trembled as he walked to Vader's decapitated head, there was a silt in the helmet, revealing part of Vader's face...

Or what at first seemed to be Vader's face. As he looked closer Ren realized it was his own face not Vader's.

Frustrated, he pulled his saber to him and walked away from the scene, going on his previous course to the Death Star.

"Many were victim to Darth Sidious,including myself...he was the most cruel and heartless person I've ever encountered, he manipulated me as a child, turning me into a monster and a weapon." Anakin kept his gaze on Rey, sensing how sorry she felt for him. "The Dark Side is a dangerous tool, but has it's advantages."

"What if I get to close to the Darkness?" Rey looked at him, realizing that she to could end up going down a dark path if she wasn't careful.

"That's where the balance comes in. You have to control yourself or else...you'll be where I was." Anakin put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I have faith in you Rey, I believe you will this time bring balance."

"The dark side of the force is a path way to many abilities some consider to be unnatural..."

"Is it possible to learn this power?"

"Not from a Jedi..."

"Let the hate flow through you..."

Rey jumped up, adrenaline rushing through her, ever since she went into the Sith Temple she had been having visions of the same man, an old man by the name of Darth Sidious.

His voice echoed through her mind, haunting her every night. Why she kept seeing him and hearing his voice, she did not know. She never even met the man.

Then again she would see the island of Ach-too and the Force Tree in dreams, so maybe this was something like that-just darker...

She felt a sharp pain on her arm, looking at it there was nothing there. Strange.

She could hear someone breathing, wincing in pain, but there was no one in the room. Rey didn't have to think twice to know who it was.

"Ben?" She saw him kneeling on the ground, holding onto his arm. The pain got worse as she neared him. "Ben what happened?" She knelt by him.

Kylo Ren looked up at her, his eyes filled with rage but then softened as he realized it was her. "It's nothing..." he stood up, igniting his lightsaber, running towards something.

Rey stood up as well, realizing she was on a different planet. She saw someone in a black cloak holding a red lightsaber, Ren and - who Rey assumed to be a Sith Lord - fought for a while until the robed figure shot lightning from his hands, sending both Rey and Kylo flying back.

She could feel her whole body burning, it felt as if her skin was being ripped apart. "Ben!" She called out to him, seeing him laying on the ground. "Ben get up please!" She begged, seeing him this way and having to feel the pain herself was unbearable.

He looked at her, his clothes were singed, his skin was burnt same as hers. "I'm sorry.." he whispered and then he disappeared and the pain stopped.

Rey quickly grabbed her lightsaber and blaster running to the cockpit of the Falcon.

"Send the troops to the base." General Hux commanded, he smiled brightly, watching as the small group of resistance ships were getting destroyed by a huge band of Tie Fighters.

"General! We need reinforcements now! Is there anything you can do?" One of the rebels said with a stressed and worried expression.

"All we can do now is ask for help from our other allies. Other than that we need to wait for Poe and Finn. They should be back soon." Leia advised.

"Foolish child...I would kill you but you actually might be of some use to me..." Sidious laughed, closing his eyes.

"What?" Kylo's eyes went wide in terror as the Sith Lord disappeared, he could hear his voice.

"Young Solo...you are now mine..." Sidious snapped.

"No..No.." Kylo knew what was happening, Snoke had told him of a power only the most powerful Sith could do and that was to control someone's mind. "Get out of my head!"

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, startled by Rey's frantic and terrified expression.

"It's Ben, we had a connection and he's fighting a Sith Lord I need to help him...I'm sorry I'll continue my training after.." Rey ran her hand through her hair, taking in deep breaths, trying to calm herself but it was no use.

"A Sith Lord?" Luke sat down. "What did he look like?" He asked now becoming frantic.

"I couldn't see his face, he wore a black robe and shot lightning from his hands-.." she stopped talking as she saw Luke's expression, she had never seen him this way before.

The Jedi froze, he could feel the sting of the electricity, his calls for help begging his father to save him rung in his head. The sight of his redeemed and deformed father haunted him.

"Luke?" Rey put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I...I'm okay." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I can't force you to stay but if I were you I wouldn't go anywhere near that monster." He warned, the other Force ghosts appeared, sensing Rey's mission. Out of all of them Anakin seemed to be the most concerned even more than Luke.

"Rey please be careful, that man has his ways of manipulating you into doing things you could never imagine...trust me I know from experience." Anakin glanced at his son, the both of them sharing a knowing look.

"We've passed on all we know, a thousand generations live in you now...but this is your fight. We'll always be with you." Luke reminded her.

"Thank you...all of you for helping me." Rey smiled, watching as the Force ghosts disappeared.

ENDOR

Rey landed the Falcon and ran outside. Lush forests surrounded her, the cold air moving her hair in different directions.

Looking to the horizon, there was non-other than the Death Star...at least remains of it.

She began walking towards it, every once and a while hearing the same old man from her dreams.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the dark side.."

Darth Sidious stood before Rey, holding a lightsaber in his hand.

Rey took her lightsaber, igniting it. "Get out of my head.." she demanded.

"The hate is swelling in you now isn't it?" He smiled.

She raised her lightsaber, striking the man, but it did nothing at all. She looked at him, shocked. "But how-?"

He disappeared.

Her heart raced as she kept running towards the Death Star, she hoped that Kylo Ren was here or if he was still alive...

Rey entered the used to be the Death Star, her footsteps echoing through the empty and dusty halls. Where could he be? She closed her eyes, relaxing her tense body. Using the Force, she found her way to him.

She saw Kylo Ren, he was standing in a dark and dusty hallway, staring at his lightsaber. She ran towards him, but immediately stopped as she sensed something wasn't right. She slowly walked towards him. "Ben?"

He ignited his weapon, turning around to look at her. Without a word, he swung his saber at her.

She frantically ignited her lightsaber, frightened by his attack. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

Ren's eyes showed an anger that Rey had never seen in him before. "It's all your fault!" He snapped, his saber clashing with hers, he noticed how much her fighting had changed from the last time, she was much quicker...stronger.

"What did I do? I'm sure we could figure this out-..?" Rey's breathing grew faster and faster, the fear of him hating her grew like weeds, clouding her thinking. She could hear the calling of the Darkside...

"General?"

Leia turned around to see C-3PO and R2D2 looking at her. "What is it now?"

"The odds of surviving this attack is-..." Threepio was cut off by Leia, she put her hand over his mouth.

"Never tell me the odds." She snapped.

R2D2 beeped happily, turning his head to the worrisome droid.

"Sometimes I wish I had your optimism..." Threepio put his hand on his old friend, looking at Leia. "I suppose there is a chance we could get through this."

Leia couldn't help but smile at the two, she thought about all they had been through together, in some ways she wished that she was still young with Han and her brother, the old days. The peaceful days...

Rey tried her best to create distance between the two of them, when she did she extended her hand, keeping her gaze on Kylo Ren.

He didn't stop as she thought he would, she scoffed in frustration. "Ben what has gotten into you?" She gasped as he swung his saber at her once more.

Rey dodged the blade and ignited her lightsaber blocking his lightsaber.

Kylo Ren didn't speak, it seemed as if he was emotionless which felt wrong to Rey since he wasn't one to not show his emotions.

For some reason, Rey could feel the Dark Side more than ever before...even more than when she went to the cave on Coruscant. It was surrounding Kylo Ren, engulfing him.

But why?

For as long as she's known him Kylo Ren had always had conflict within him. He knew that as well as she had, it was odd to see this sudden change it wasn't like him.

Ren's blade made a cut on Rey's abdomen, making her wince in pain.

She stepped away, holding her stomach, seeing the blood seeping from her hands. "Ben...please stop.." she begged, knowing she couldn't keep fighting.

Kylo Ren glared at her, raising his hands slightly...

Someone in the background could be heard...laughing. An evil cackle...it sounded so familiar.

Rey jumped as blue lightning shot out from Kylo's hands...sending her flying backwards.

First Order troops exited the cruiser, which was in front of the Resistance base. They aimed their blasters at the rebels who were looking at them in horror.

"What now..?" One of the men asked, looking at Commander Talos.

"We have to surrender.." she said, raising her hands behind her head. The others did the same, including General Leia.

R2D2 beep furiously at the trooper who walked before him, about to extend his taser but stopped at the sound of C3PO's voice.

"Don't bother R2..." the golden robot advised. "You'll only get us into more trouble." He warned.

R2D2 beeped in annoyance, but not towards his old friend but towards the trooper, who was taunting the little droid.

But of course Artoo could never be intimidated.

Rey opened her eyes, the last thing she remembered was hearing Ben's voice. She couldn't remember what exactly she said, but she saw him talking to her, worry in his eyes.

She stood up, seeing that she was sitting on a throne. "Ben?" She called out, seeing as the room she was in was empty.

"Rey..?"

She jumped up in surprise when she saw Ben, he was standing by her, his eyes growing wide. "Where-? What happened?"

Rey looked at her stomach seeing there was no wound. "I..I was just about to ask the same thing." She noticed that Ben was back to normal, there wasn't that frightening darkness clouding him anymore. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking at the young man.

Ren looked at her, surprised at her question. No one had ever asked him anything like that before, he didn't even know what to say. "I...umm...I don't know?" He shrugged, running his hand through his hair.

Upon realizing what had happened to him he frowned. "You shouldn't be here Rey...you...you need to go."

"Where is he? What did he do to you?" She demanded.

"I don't know...Rey you need to get out of here please..." he begged. "He's dangerous, you need to leave before he comes-..." Ben looked behind Rey, his face struck with fear and rage.

He grabbed Rey's arm, pulling her behind him. "Dammit.."

The same figure from Ben and Rey's Force bond stood before them, he removed his hood, revealing an old man his skin wrinkled and scared.

"Young Solo...you think you can protect her from me?" He laughed, the laugh echoed through the hall, making Rey tremble.

"I won't let you hurt her if it's the last thing I do." Ben snapped, using the force to grab Rey's lightsaber, igniting it.

"I know you won't..." he sneered. He ignited his own lightsaber, the red blade glowing brightly, making the once dark room blood red.

Then, flashes of red and blue clashed so fast Rey was hardly able to keep up with what was happening, she would've helped but she didn't have a-

She grabbed her blaster just as Darth Sidious used his lightsaber to sever Ben's right hand off.

She aimed the blaster at his head, looking from him to Ben in horror. "Stop! Leave him alone." She demanded.

He stopped. "Do it. Kill me...kill me and you will be one step further in your journey." Though he was having a blaster pointed at him, the Sith Lord seemed very pleased.

Rey pulled the trigger, but the blast stopped mid air.

The man turned towards Rey, he cackled, "Foolish child...let me show you the power of the Dark Side." He shot the lightning from his hands again.

Rey closed her eyes and raised her hands, reaching out to the Force. When she opened her eyes she smiled brightly, she blocked the lightning, sending it back to Sidious.

He flew back, standing up slowly. "I know what you seek..."

"You know nothing about me." She shot back, glaring at him.

"That's where you're wrong...I know everything about you Rey. I know the truth...the truth about your lineage." Darth Sidious smiled, twirling his lightsaber hilt in his fingers.

Listen to him. A voice inside her head repeated over and over, eventually curiosity took over. "And what's the truth?"

"I am your grandfather..."

The words were like a dagger, piercing her skin. "No..." she breathed out. "Your...your wrong." It couldn't be true, he was lying he had to be. Right?

"Search your feelings Rey, you know it's true.." the Sith Lord seemed to be enjoying the torment.

Her blood boiled as he stared at her in wonder, finding satisfaction in her anger. How could she be the grandchild of someone so evil? So cruel? As much as she wanted to deny it she knew he was right, she could feel it.

"You're so lonely Rey...so afraid, filled with anger..join me and you won't be alone anymore. We will rule the galaxy and bring torment to those who abandoned us. It is your destiny." He was so confident, so sure of himself.

Rey closed her eyes, she could hear that voice again calling her, telling her that with a wave of her hand she could kill him. So easy, so simple. "I'll never join you." She declared as she pulled Darth Sidious's lightsaber towards her using the Force.

She ignited the weapon, pointing it at him. "You're wrong about me. I will never turn...and you won't be around to hurt anyone anymore." She used the Force to grab her own lightsaber, igniting it.

"Killing is not the Jedi way..." He reminded her, his yellow eyes piercing through her.

She made an X with the lightsabers, all she had to do was make one more move and Darth Sidious would be decapitated, he would be gone...

Sidious's eyes had fear written all over them, this certainly was familiar...and not in a good way.

"I am no Jedi." Rey declared, slicing her grandfather's head off. She deactivated the lightsaber's even taking Darth Sidious's.

"Rey?"

She quickly ran to Ben, kneeling by him. "Come on we need to go. Can you stand?"

He nodded. "I can try.." he wrapped his arm around Rey, letting her help him up. The two eventually made their way out of the remains of the Death Star, walking to the Falcon.

Rey laid Ben down, moving a strand of hair out of his face, giving him a reassuring smile. "You're going to be okay." She said as she wrapped the remains of his arm with gauze.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, locking his eyes onto hers.

Rey sat on the edge of the medical bed pressing her lips to his. She pulled away, feeling her face heat up. "I...I love you." She stood up and walked to the cockpit, starting the engine. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she saw another ship come in the atmosphere, landing right by the Falcon.

It was a Resistance cruiser. What was the Resistance doing here?

Rey gasped softly as she saw Finn and Poe exiting the ship. She stood up, making her way off the ship. "Finn?" She asked approaching the two.

"Rey! We need you to come back, the First Order came we need backup and-..." Finn's eyes widened, shock and terror was written all over his face, but it quickly changed to anger. "Why-? What is he doing there-?" He pointed behind Rey.

She turned around to see Ben, who was now walking towards the trio. "I know what I have to do now.." he said softly, glancing at Rey.

Poe raised his blaster, pointing it at Ben. "Stop where you are." He demanded, trembling.

"There's no need for that." He waved his hand, making Poe put the blaster down. "I know it'll be hard for you to trust me. But I can help you."

Rey smiled softly, tears pricking her eyes as she locked her eyes on his. "Y-you're going to help us?"

Ben took out a small device, a hologram of Hux appearing. "General Hux..."

"Supreme Leader?" Hux raised an eyebrow at his leader, awaiting commands.

"Hold off the attack on the rebels." Ben commanded, glancing to his side, before making eye contact with the General.

"I-I'm sorry? Hold off the attack? Why in the world would you want-?" The General rambled, seeming to be offended.

"You dare question my authority General?" Ben seemed to be enraged, reaching his arm out.

Hux felt as if someone was grabbing him by his throat, he clawed at the imaginary hand, begging for it to stop. "No! Never! Supreme Leader! I...I would never...never question your authority!"

"Good." Without another word the hologram was gone, Hux fell to the ground with a thud, gasping for air.

Ben exhaled, smiling at Rey. "Now we have a little surprise for the First Order."

"How do we know he's not going to lead us into a trap?" Poe snapped, keeping a tight grip on his blaster.

"Because I trust him, and you should as well. I would trust Ben with my life..."

Finn and Poe look at each other, and with a sigh they walked to the cruiser.

Rey walked into the Falcon, placing an earpiece in her ear. "Alright boys, where too?"

"Aquilea." Finn said through his earpiece. "I still don't trust him Rey. If he does anything you need to contact us immediately."

She could sense the worry in his voice as much as she could sense the relief in Ben's eyes. "Okay Finn." She sighed, putting the ship on auto pilot before looking at Ben. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ben gave a small laugh, looking at her in bewilderment. What could she possibly be thankful for? What did he ever do for her?

"For helping us...you have no idea how much this means to me. How happy I am to see you like this. You came back."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it." He gasped softly as he saw all the Force Ghosts appearing in front of the two.

"Ben..." Anakin gave a sigh of relief, smiling at Obi Wan, seeming happier than he had ever looked before. "I'm proud of you."

"We all are." Obi Wan smiled back at his once apprentice, looking at Rey. "Proud of both of you. Rey you have completed your training. There's nothing more we can teach you now."

"Thank you, without all of you this wouldn't be possible." Rey grinned.

Ben gave a salute to the Force Ghosts, smiling softly as they disappeared.

Hux grabbed onto a chair where a pilot was sitting, hoisting himself up. His breathing was heavy, his eyes focused on the planet of Aquilea. "Destroy the rebel base!" He shouted, walking to an officer. "Order every starship to fire on the base!"

"B-but sir...the Surpreme Leader-.." the officer closed his mouth shut as Hux pushed him out of the way and went to the control panels putting in the commands to fire at the base.

"General look!" A man yelled glancing at Leia. Huge beams of green were racing towards them. Leia gasped, turning around. "Everyone get on transports! We need to get out of here!" She demanded, rushing towards the lever and pulling it sounding the alarm.

The last thing Leia saw before clouds of dust surrounded her, was the Resistance transports flying out of the atmosphere. Leia could hardly breathe, metal began crashing around her.

She felt a sharp, stinging pain in her stomach, something hard, when she looked down she saw a large piece of metal going into her. Her breathing labored, she knew what was coming. She smiled, thinking of her son, she could see him, feel him. He was finally at peace and that was all she needed to know.

Ben gasped, he saw a glimpse of his mother, her kind smile just before she...

He couldn't believe it. She was gone. He clenched his fist, slamming it onto the controls feeling the tears rushing down his face.

Rey didn't have to ask to know what happened, she could feel it too...Leia was always there for her, she believed in her even when things seemed impossible. "I'm so sorry..." she took Ben's hand in hers.

"It's not true..." he covered his mouth in shock. "I won't believe it. Maybe it was a vision of some sort..."

"Ben...she's gone." As much as the two of them wanted to deny it...General Leia Organa was gone. Rey held his hand in hers, comforting him.

He let the sad truth sink in, letting himself lean onto Rey, crying softly. "I should've been there with her..."

"There's nothing you could've done.." she stroked his hair, feeling the tears stream down her face.

A few hours passed, the two were only about 5 hours away from Aquilea. The two hadn't spoke at all, Ben was sitting down in a separate compartment, he looked up as Rey sat by him. "How are you?"

"Still surprised." He shrugged, feeling a sense of warmth in his cold and broken heart. "But I'm feeling a little better i guess." He looked at Rey, remembering what she had told him earlier. "You said you loved me? Why?"

Rey froze, unprepared for the question. She couldn't help but blush at the thought of their kiss. "I guess you could say we're like the opposite sides of a coin. Dark and light. A balance...we complete each other. I love you for who I see inside you. You're a good person deep down, you care..and I love you for it."

Ben was at a loss for words, the silence became awkward for a while, he didn't know what to say. "I...I never- I mean- You really think that I can be good...you think everyone will forgive me?"

"I hope so." Rey smiled softly. "I know you can and will change, but it might take everyone else a while to see it."

He smiled back, knowing that someone believed in him, that someone cared so much, he felt something he hadn't felt...did he ever feel happiness? When he thought about it he never really was happy was he?

"But I think all this raises one question, do you love me?" Rey asked, preparing for him to say no.

"I think I do. I don't really know exactly what love is, I've never expressed it or have been loved before...but with you I feel different, I don't feel angry or frustrated I feel like I'm where I want to be. Maybe it is love but I don't know for sure." He looked at Rey, surprised to see her smiling brightly.

"Well maybe I can show you what love is." Rey was about to say something else but the two were interrupted as the ship began to shake.

She quickly ran to the cockpit, turning off the auto-pilot and controlling the ship herself. Her eyes went wide as she saw the huge army if Star Destroyers and Tie-Fighters. "Oh no.."

"Alright Finn you know what to do." Poe yelled, watching as Finn ran to the gunners seat. Shooting at the Tie-Fighters with ease. He couldn't help but laugh when he though about when Poe and him escaped from the First Order in a Tie-Fighter.

His smiled faded as he noticed how many few ships they had left. "Poe...I don't know how we can pull this off."

"We can do it Finn don't worry." Poe reassured him, flying towards the Star Destroyers. "When I say go, shoot down the towers at the top of the Destroyers, it will deactivate their shields." Poe commanded.

Finn concentrated his aim on the towers, taking a deep breath before shooting them both down. "Yes! Yes I did it!"

"Nice job buddy!" Poe yelled back, smiling brightly. "Now for the thrusters..."

Rey noticed what Finn and Poe were doing, and turned around. "Ben you know how to fly this thing?"

Ben walked up to her, raising an eyebrow. "Do I know how to fly this? Please...I've known how to pilot a ship before I could talk." He sat down in the pilot's seat, taking control of the ship.

"We need to destroy the towers on the top of the destroyers, and destroy their thrusters." Rey instructed.

"Way ahead of you." Ben flew towards the towers.

Rey ran to the guns sitting down and aiming for the tower. After she destroyed the main thrusters behind the ship she watched as it slowly tilted, crashing into the one next to it. Her mouth was wide open in amazement and shock. "Did you see that?!"

Ben was in shock as well, watching as the army of ships that was once his being destroyed. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Yeah..." he replied. "I never thought I would be seeing this." He said to himself, going towards the remaining destroyers.

The rebels flew out of the atmosphere of Aquilea looking at the wreckage of Star Destroyers, all of them cheering.

There were two who weren't celebrating however...

C3PO and R2D2 stared out the window of the large ship, looking at where the base was on the planet. Artoo could just imagine Leia, the dust surrounding her, her last breath. He gave a sad beep to his tall, golden friend.

"I know Artoo, I wish she was here with us right now." Threepio put his hand on the small droid comforting him. "Don't worry old friend, we'll be alright."

The astro-droid said nothing, still staring out into space. Threepio sighed, leaving Artoo alone.

Poe, Finn, Ben, Rey, and the remaining rebels retreated the scene, going off to another base where they could celebrate their victory.

YAVIN 4

"I wanted to have this place destroyed before..." Ben looked at Rey, as the ship neared the planet. "I hated it."

"How come?"

"Before I trained with Luke, I lived here with my mother and father. They were never around though, my dad was always out doing his smuggler work and my mom...she would be working as well. It reminded me of how alone I was." Ben glanced at her, sighing.

"Well you're not alone anymore." Rey gave him a reassuring smile.

"But what if I screw up, what if something bad happens and I lose you all over again." He looked away from her, remembering all the times Rey had left because of what he did.

"You won't." Rey kissed his cheek before standing up and walking off the ship, feeling her face heat up slightly. Her mouth opened as she looked at the old rebel base, it was tattered and damaged sure, but she could just imagine the Battle of Yavin, the rebels scampering to their X-Wing fighters, Luke running to his fighter, Han flying the Falcon. She wished she was there, if someone ever invented a machine that could go through time that's the first place she would go.

Ben stayed in the ship for a bit, watching as the other ships landed- other ships meaning only three more ships- the First Order certainly damaged the Resistance, but now they were gone and Kylo Ren with it.

He finally got off the ship, walking to Rey, he could see all the rebels getting off the ships, some of them weren't even fazed by him at first but upon realizing who he was, one of them aimed their blaster at him.

"Everyone run! Get out of the way!" He yelled, causing panic to the crowd.

"Stop! Wait I need you to listen to me!" Rey stood in front of Ben. "He's not going to hurt any of you." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

But of course that wasn't enough.

A few hours later, Ben was walking into the rebel base, handcuffs on his wrists, the handcuffs were made from a new technology making him unable to use the Force.

Rey was behind the crowd of rebels taking him into the main deck, he stood in front of five rebels, one of which being Commander Talos.

"Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order...how do you plead?" The rebel standing in the middle, an old man, probably around Leia's age spoke.

"I know I have done horrible things, I don't ask for your forgiveness because I don't deserve it. All I ask is that you trust me..." Ben looked up at them, reading their expressions.

"If we can't forgive you for what you've done how on Earth can you suspect that we will trust you?" Commander Talos snapped.

"Trust and forgiveness are not the same. I may have done horrible things, killed hundreds of innocent beings, but I hope that you can trust me and know that I am speaking the truth when I say that I want to change. I want to right my wrongs, I want to bring peace, and not through the First Order or through control but through democracy, by letting the people chose what they want. I know it will be difficult but I need you to trust me." Ben looked to his right, seeing Rey walk in the room, standing by the entry way.

The rebels looked at each other, Commander Talos shook her head. "You killed your own father. The organization that you are the leader of killed your mother, our General...and now you just waltz back here expecting us to trust you?"

"30 years ago, Luke Skywalker turned Darth Vader to the Light, because of Darth Vader the Empire was no more. If Luke Skywalker came in here and told you that would you have believed him?" Rey intervened, standing by Ben.

"Ma'am I need you to leave-.." Commander Talos was cut off by the old man.

"I was there when he told us." He smiled, his mind seemed else where. "We criticized the poor man, we hated him, eventually we got real evidence and we were shocked. I apologized at least a hundred times to Luke, and I told him that he showed me that anyone can change no matter what." He looked at Ben. "I say he be let go."

Commander Talos looked at the old man as if he was insane. "Commander Antilles how could you let him go like that?"

The other rebels whispered to each other, nodding. "He can be let go." They said, smiling.

Rey gave a breath of relief, removing the cuffs and wrapping her arms around Ben.

Ben surprisingly returned the gesture, smiling at the old man. He let go and walked towards him. "Wedge Antilles right?"

"The one and only." He held out his hand and shook Ben's hand, smiling. "You look just like your father.."

"Thank you." Ben backed away, leaving the base.

1 YEAR LATER*

Rey and Ben stood in front of the old Jedi temple in Coruscant, walking inside with their Jedi robes on.

Ben walked into a chamber, ten younglings stood before them, each igniting their lightsabers, blue, green, purple, and red blades made the room seem like it was glowing.

The once Sith Lord smiled, taking out his own saber, igniting it to reveal a blue blade, he stood in a fighting stance.

The younglings mirrored him, some of them struggled to keep balance once all of them looked the same Ben smiled, nodding.

Rey walked into the library, a padawan learner stood before her, he seemed to be about 15 years old. She handed him a book, it wasn't like the old Jedi texts that were old and tattered but it seemed new. The book had a line splitting it in half, one half was black with the Jedi symbol, the other was white with the Sith symbol. The title of book read:

SKYWALKER RELIGION

THE END


End file.
